Bendré
Bendré is the pairing of Beck Oliver and André Harris (Be/ck) and (A/'ndré'). The ship is also occasionally called Bandré (B'''/eck and '''André) or Andreck (Andr/é and B/'eck') although it's rarely called either of those names. They are best friends and have been for at least two years. See Aveon for the real-life pairing of the characters' actors, Avan Jogia and Leon Thomas III. Bendré Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *During the improv game, Beck asks Jade if the dog (Tori) could sleep in their room, which makes André laugh. *During Alphabet Improv, Beck zaps André's broken toe to fix it. *André thanks him when he fixes it, causing him to get out of the game. *André is the only one who noticed that Beck moved, by saying, "Hey look, the alien's moving." 'The Bird Scene' *André asks Beck if he would like to attend ballet class with him and Robbie. *When André asks Beck if he'd like to join ballet with him, Beck says "can't," as if he might have wanted to had he not signed up for salsa. *Beck understands André's reasons for joining ballet but looks very unamused. *Beck is sitting at André's table for lunch. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *André sits at Beck's table. *André gives Beck his extra water without Beck having to ask for it. *Beck warns André about the water containing fish pee. *André doesn't get involved in helping Tori get Beck and Jade back together; he even tries to enrage Jade by laughing, saying "Whoa!" and praising Alyssa Vaughn's looks when they see Beck drive up in the socialite's convertible. This could be because he has a crush on Beck and doesn't want him dating Jade. 'Robarazzi' *Beck and André steal Robbie's clothes together. *Beck and André both laugh because they stole Robbie's clothes. 'Survival of the Hottest' *André comes and sits next to Beck during lunch. *Beck pats the seat next to him when André comes to the table, motioning for André to sit next to him. *André stops everyone from yelling at Beck by reminding them that Cat will be back soon. *Beck pats André on the back after he mentions that Cat will be back soon. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Beck and Andre (including Tori and Cat) all work on writing a script together for class. *André is impressed by Beck's spinning counter-clockwise and they spin together. *Beck says "hello" to André's grandmother before he gets signed off because his grandmother punched the screen. *Both Beck and Andre looked disgusted as Trina "wiggles" her butt in front of the camera of Tori's laptop. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck and André had been friends for a while and were on the ping-pong team together. *Beck and André decide to get a drink from the soda machine. *Beck then complains that it ate his money, and André tries to shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. *Beck agrees with André that they should tell the secret to Tori. *Beck helps André chew his food by holding his hand and leading it to his mouth. *André tells Beck that he's a good friend. *Beck and André are also sitting next to one another at the restaurant. *When everyone else is arguing with the waitress and manager and Sikowitz is busy sneaking out, André and Beck are talking to one another in a collected and calm way. *Beck applauds after André's (and Tori's) performance of the song. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Beck feels André's foot at the Kick Back. *After talking to Tori, Beck and Jade decide to go feel André's foot some more. *André convinces Beck to smooth his feet. *André assures Beck that it is safe. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck and André both cheer very loudly for Cat and Jade. *Beck laughs at André's attempt to get Hayley and Jade to stop fighting. *When André says Jade can be a gank, Beck agrees with him. *Beck and André are at Karaoke Dokie probably to support Cat and Jade and are very angry when they did not win. *Beck and André agree that Cat and Jade deserved to win and help defend them together. *André and Beck are the only main characters who went to Karaoke Dokie and didn't sing. *André helps Beck look for the scissors. *André and Beck massage Trina's gums together. *Beck and André both save Robbie from being choked by Trina. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and André are both happy about acquiring the Turblow Jet. *They also sing a little jingle together about the Turblow Jet. *Both are annoyed that Rex survived. *Both go to the hospital to visit Rex. *When André asks what is going on, Beck makes a slicing motion under his chin (meaning don't ask), and André quiets down. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck helps André write lyrics for the food song. *Beck tells André that he's an amazing artist. *Beck feels sorry for André that he didn't impress the producer. *Beck is there to support André during the song and claps at the end. 'The Wood' *Beck and André are seen together in the crowd while Trina and Robbie are in The Grub Truck. *André suggested Beck order a pizza for lunch. *André goes to his locker to get some cash to pay for the pizza that Beck ordered. *When they finish their scripted fight for ''The Wood, they congratulate each other. *They both try to separate Jade and Tori when they are fighting. *Beck and André decide to work together instead of with Tori and Jade. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's *Beck leans closer to André while saying "no problem" with a British accent (when Robbie picked Beck's character). *Beck and André sit next to each other in the Blackbox Theater. *When André is going out the door, Beck does a kicking motion with his leg at him and almost hits André's backside. '''Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *When André asks Jade if Beck is hiding something, he agrees to her calling him hot. *André knew Beck was hiding something from Jade (which means beck also told him his "Secret"). Beck Falls for Tori *André, Beck, and Cat were doing a scene together in the beginning. *Neither Beck or André knew who Cat was dressed as. *Beck and André are sitting together at a table when Cat approaches them. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *André and Beck both hold Tori back from attacking Robbie. 'Locked Up!' *Beck tells André not to act scared of the prisoners. *Beck was really concerned when André got bitten by a vampire moth. *Beck comforts André when he suffers from hallucinations. *Beck and André are locked up together with the prisoner men. *Beck comforts André and tells him that it'll be okay (when they are in prison). *In jail, Beck and André sat on the bench together. *When rocks are being thrown at them, Beck and André ran (in a different direction) at the same time. *Beck tells Jade not to touch André's neck. *Beck and André made Robbie sleep in the bathtub, meaning they shared a bed and wanted to be alone. *André encourages Beck to tell the prisoners how he gets his hair so fluffy, maybe because he is afraid they'll hurt Beck if he doesn't. *Beck pats André on the arm when he starts speaking weirdly. *Beck yells at Sgrodis that his friend is hallucinating. *André asked Beck why the girls and Robbie were talking to a Yerbanian prison guard. 'Helen Back Again ' *André pushed Beck towards Helen, showing that he trusted him to take charge and talk to her. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *André is talking to Beck about Jade scaring everybody. *André seems slightly embarassed about admitting to Beck that Jade scares him. *André is worried about offending Beck by saying that Jade may not be right to sing his song, and he tells him not to take it the wrong way. Even though Beck questions this, he does not seem mad at André for saying it. *André feels terrible about having a crush on Jade, because he doesn't want to take her from Beck. *André says that his crush on Jade is "evil" because she belongs to Beck. *André says Beck is one of his best friends and he would never try to move in on his girl. *Beck enjoys André's performance and claps and cheers for him. *André really seemed to like Jade, and had the choice between admitting his feelings for her, or being a good friend to Beck. Ultimately, he chose his friendship with Beck over his crush on Jade. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Beck and André were both unhappy about having to wear the candy jammies. *Beck convinces André to go with him to get help, maybe so that the two of them could be alone. *Beck and André both go out to find help together. *André goes with Beck, even though he doesn't want to leave the cupcake. *They sat together for part of the time spent stuck inside the cupcake. *They were the first to be seen wearing the candy jammies. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *André is Beck's Secret Santa. A Christmas Tori *André catches the cricket that had been keeping Beck up all night as his Secret Santa gift. *Beck thanks André for the gift. *André doesn't get upset when Beck gives the cricket to Sikowitz. *André mentions that Beck's mom let him into Beck's RV, meaning that Mrs. Oliver approves of them being friends and that she trusts André to be in her son's room alone. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *When Beck asks if anyone knows what he's craving, André says "tacos" which makes Beck ask him how he knew, and André says, "I felt you dawg" (with a smile). *Beck and André give Robbie a makeover. *Beck is seen cheering for Andre when Andre is doing his "run-dance" 'The Gorilla Club' *When Tori tries to sneak back into the gorilla's cage, she distracts Beck by gasping and pointing in André and Robbie's direction, and he worriedly looks to see what's wrong. 'The Worst Couple' *André confronts Beck about why the group didn't want him and Jade to play cards with them. *André seems very emotional about this, maybe because he is jealous. *When Jade says the number 9, Tori and Cat are looking at each other, but André is still staring intently at Beck, maybe because he is hoping that he will not open the door. 'André's Horrible Girl' *Beck notices André's new watch and grabs his wrist to look at it. *Beck is holding André's hand when he looks at the watch, and playfully slaps it when André puts his hand down. *Beck says he hates Andre's new girlfriend. *Beck may have mentioned that he and Robbie have a thing to make André jealous. *Beck says "Pretty girl" about Hope, which may be his way of showing jealousy. 'Car, Rain & Fire' *André and Beck (along with Robbie) teach Trina a lesson. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Beck and André play identical twin brothers in the play. *Beck lets André borrow his car. *André feels bad about spilling his grandmother's urine on Beck's car and is afraid to apologize to him, but he still sends Cat and Robbie to sing an apology song to them. *They sit next to each other during class. *They take 5 together while Sikowitz talks to Tori and Jade. *Beck smiles when André says "That Mama's got some explaining to do." 'April Fools' Blank' *Beck high fives André (as does Robbie). *They sit together during class. *When Beck catches the dazed Robbie, André steadies him by putting his hands on his shoulders. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *Beck and André both think Cat is a little crazy to be bringing a box of C-batteries. *They take turns asking Cat questions about her purchases. *Both offer to give Tori a ride. 'Crazy Ponnie' *Beck and André are talking next to the lockers together. *They handcuff Jade to the lunch table together. *They sit next to each other at lunch. *Beck laughs at André's joke about Ponnie's hair color. *They sit on the couch (with Tori) together. 'The Blonde Squad' *André helps Beck with his movie. *André offers his grandmother's bird to help out with Beck's play. *Beck doesn't seem mad when André interrupts his speech before the movie starts. *Beck helps André try to trap Larry. *They are the only two gang members not seen during the lunch scene; possibly meaning they were together during that time. Trivia *Beck and André are considered the cool guys at school and are well respected. (They are more normal than Robbie and Sinjin). *André's locker is diagonal from Beck's (up and one locker to the left). *Both play guitar. *Both are considered to be "ladies men." *Both have had romantic feelings for Jade at some point during the series. *They're both Tori's best guy friends. Fanfictions *Bendre category on fanfiction *Dwelling on my Gay past by indigo coil *The Story of Captain Katherine Obvious: The Fish by bubblegum days *Beauté et une voix by DegrassiCraze *Small Town, Big City by SpiffyLittleNerdette FRIENDSHIP ONLY *Beck's Wake Up Call by Marie S Zachary FRIENDSHIP ONLY *Welcome To Hollywood! by Ms.Imaginative FRIENDSHIP ONLY *Telling Beck Off by Marie S Zachary FRIENDSHIP ONLY *The Girl Is Mine by I AM NOT TIM FRIENDSHIP ONLY *we shall never speak of this by KesIsVictorious *She Doesn't Love You Like I Do by TheLiesBehindTheTruth *Bad Dreams by Loopy One If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the authors what you thought and to inform them that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! TheSlap.com Hints *This post: **'André:' What's up, man? Where have you been? **'Beck:' Sick. Jade's taking care of me. **'André:' Oooh, sorry about that. **'Beck:' Hi, André. It's Jade. I'm sitting right next to Beck and NEWSFLASH: I know how to read. **'André:' Right... I was kidding. You're the best girlfriend. Sweet, caring... **'Beck:' Stop typing. *André posted a picture of Beck and Tori in the setting of Beck's RV proving that he visits the RV often. He also describes Beck as "my boy." *André posted saying he was going for a jog. Beck asked if he was done with his jog yet." *Beck and André made plans to hang out together ("guys night"). *Beck posted a picture of André and Tori pointing at the dead bee. Beck then said that André is a little weird. *It is stated on The Slap that André likes it when Beck makes Jade jealous. *Beck asks André if he had to replace his pear pad. *Beck posted on TheSlap that he invited André to come to a Hollywood mansion with him. The conversation goes like this: ** Beck: Sitting on a floaty in a pool at a Hollywood mansion. Things could be worse. **'Jade': What?? Why wasn't I invited? **'André:' Eating Beck's famous BBQ ribs. He just grilled up a rack of 'em. Things could be worse. **'Jade: '''You took André as your plus one?!?! Things WILL get worse! *'Beck:' Just witnessed a mad hot-cheese attack! Now, I'm gonna go feel André's feet some more. *'Beck:' I lost a bet to André. Now my Diddly Bop costume is my profile pic for the week. Thanks again man. *André posts a status asking if anybody else thinks Beck looks like Elvis. *'André:' Picking up raw meat to grill. Can't wait! See ya in a few, Beck. **'Beck:''' Pick up pickles please. *In the Trending Now! #StuffNoOneSays, André writes "Girls are just not attracted to Beck. He is having such a hard time finding a date for Friday night." It's a very flattering compliment (if you take it as a friendship) and could hint at jealousy (if you take it as a romance). Gallery Category:Pairings